Dark Wave
by Red Dragon4
Summary: (REWRITTEN!!! Read the author's notes) YGO/Digimon Crossover. It's been 4 years since the Digidestined defeated the Digimon Kaiser. Now he's back and revenge isn't the only thing he wants. CHAPTER 6 POSTED: Both sides of the battle offical gain allies.
1. A Revenge Plan

Disclaimer: *sniff sniff* If only I own Ken and Seto. (Translation: I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon)

Some of you might have remembered this fic from a few months ago. The reasons why I didn't update were due to computer problems and a major writer's block. I'm rewriting all of my chapters and hopefully they'll be better. ^^; (I really think parts of chapters seemed a little rushed.) 

Name Translations(left side is the dubbed, right side is the original):

Yugi Moto: Yugi Motou (both last names are pronounced the same)

Tea: Anzu

Tristan: Honda

Joey: Jounouchi

Davis: Daisuke

Yolei: Miyako

Cody: Iori

T.K.: Takeru

Kari: Hikari

Ken Ichijouji: same

Enjoy now!

Dark Wave

Chapter 1

A Revenge Plan 

A Void. That was one way to describe the place the former Digimon Kaiser was in. For four years, he lived in this void. _They'll pay for defying me! I'll kill them all! _Constantly, thoughts of revenge and destruction ran through his mind. _The hikari shall especially pay! _Over and over again, he thought of plans on how to escape and kill the Digidestined.

"You're going to lose your sanity soon." A blue eyed brunette boy around his age said one day after seeing the Digimon Kaiser going over another plan. "Besides, all your ideas won't work and you know it."

"And I suppose _you _have the perfect scheme for getting out of here?" The Digimon Kaiser snarled.

The blue eyed boy's lips curled into a smirk.

"Actually…I do. But I need your cooperation if we _both _went out revenge."

******************

"Ken! Hurry up! You don't want to be late for school!" Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"I'm coming!" Ken said.

He came out of his room wearing his new blue high school uniform. A small worm like creature was beside him. 

"Are sure it's a good idea to sneak Wormmon to school?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Don't worry. Wormmon will behave." Ken answered. "Besides, I promised everybody I would meet them in the Digiworld after school."

It's been four years since Malomyotismon's defeat. The Digidestined's families have gotten rather used to the digimon and actually enjoyed their company. Ken's family moved to Domino City since Mr. Ichijouji found a new job. It wasn't really much of a problem for Ken when it came to seeing his friends. After all, they were still able to open the Digiport and go to the Digiworld.

"Wormmon, in the bag now." Ken said.

Wormmon jumped into Ken's backpack.

"Now don't try and do anything that'll attract you." He said.

"I'll be as quiet as a mouse! Even though I'm not really a mouse." Wormmon said cheerfully.

Ken laughed and head towards the door with Wormmon hiding in his backpack.

"Bye! I'll come back before dinner!"

Out the door he went.

********************

"I had a strange dream last night." Yugi said.

"What was it about?" Anzu asked.

"Well there was a forest. Outside of it were a beach and a ocean." Yugi explained. "What's strange is that the forest and the ocean looked like it came out one of those old fashion TV sets."

"You mean no color? Just black and white?" Honda said.

"Yeah. The place had a strange feeling to it. It felt like being in the Shadow Realm."

"Whoa. Does Yami know anything about it?" Jounouchi asked.

"He's not so sure about it." Yugi answered.

The teacher came in and everybody quickly took his or her seats.

"We have a new student who will be joining us for the rest of the school year." The teacher announced.

The door slid open. A boy with dark blue hair and light purple eyes wearing a uniform walked into the classroom.

"Is that-?"

"No way!"

"Do you think he could be a genius again?"

Ken smiled nervously as the class looked and whispered in amazement. Obviously, his former reputation was not completely forgotten. He bowed politely.

"Boku wa Ichijouji, Ken."

_What's so special about him aibou? _Yami asked curiously. 

_A few years ago, he was this big child genius. He disappeared for a few months and then came back as a normal kid. Nobody knows what happened when he disappeared. _Yugi explained. 

Ken sat down and looked around. He then looked at a spiky haired boy wearing an upside down pyramid around his neck. _The Millennium Puzzle! _A voice hissed in Ken's head. _That voice! _He thought. _Where did it come from?! _Nobody in the room was talking. _I better tell the others later. _He decided.

************************

School was over and Yugi and his friends were walking out of the classroom. They passed by one of the computer labs and saw Ken.

"What's he doing here?" Honda asked.

"Don't know. Maybe he's planning to do some extra credit?" Jounouchi asked.

They continue to walk until they heard something.

"Digiport open!"

They quickly turned around and ran to the computer labs. Ken was gone.

"How did he…?" Yugi started to say.

_Maybe there's more to him then meets the eye. _Yami said.

***************

Ken and Wormmon found themselves in a field.

"Hey Ken!" Davis greeted.

Daisuke and the others were there.

"How was your first day of school?" Hikari asked.

"Fine." Ken answered. "Something-"

"Did you meet Yugi Mutou?!" Daisuke interrupted.

"Huh?" Ken said.

"The famous duelist who beat Kaiba! He goes to the same high school as you!" Davis said.

"Oh, him. Yeah. We're in the same class." Ken answered.

"Cool! Can you ask him tomorrow if he could give me some tips or strategies?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

"Sounds like you're really into Duel Monsters." Takeru said.

"Of course I am!"

"What's Duel Monsters?" The digimon asked.

"It's a card game." Takeru explained. "There's cards with made up creatures with attack and defense points. You can use a type of card called magic cards to give it more power. Trap cards also help you win the game or duel as it's called."

"Would be interesting if our battles were like duels." Miyako joked.

Suddenly the ground shook and an explosion was heard in the distance.

"What was that?!" They all yelled.

"We better check it out." Iori said.

The digivices beeped.

"Veemon digivolve to…X-Veemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

They all headed to where the explosion was.

*********************

"I can assure you council, that it will work." The Digimon Kaiser said.

He was in front a large podium where five people were sitting whose faces were covered in shadows.

"It better be." One of them hissed.

"Don't worry." The Digimon Kaiser said. "It will work. In fact, the Digidestined are walking into my trap right now."

Liked it? ^^ Review please! I'll post the next chapter once I get at least five reviews.

Random Yu-Gi-Oh/Digimon Fact: The series director of Yu-Gi-Oh (series one) and Digimon is Hiroyuki Kakudoh.


	2. A Watery Dream

Ok, so I'm one review short. ^^; Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Yes, I changed the chapter title for those who read this before. Enjoy!

Translations:

-chan: Used at the end of a person's name. Usually used for girls or as affection

Yume: Dream

 Oyasuminasai: Good night

Chapter 2

A Watery Dream 

"Great…just great." Daisuke said sarcastically.

The Digidestined had reached the site and found themselves facing a black and white forest. Aquilamon and Angemon flew up and looked around.

"The Dark Ocean is there too." Angemon reported.

"Do you think Daemon setting us a trap?" Takeru said.

"Doubtful. We're not feeling his presence." Gatomon said.

"We might as well check it out." Daisuke said. "Everybody, be on your guard."

Cautiously, they walked into the forest. The trees all around were almost in shadows. An eerie silence was in the air. Almost like the calm before the storm. In every direction, the Digimon checked for any sneak attacks but found nothing. They then reached the edge of the forest and found themselves looking at the Dark Ocean.

"W-Why does it feel so cold here?" Iori asked.

"It's the darkness that's here." Ken answered.

"C-can we get out of here now?" Hikari whimpered. "I'm still scared of this place."

"Yeah." Takeru agreed. "Since it looks like nothing is happening there's no point to stay."

They were about to turn around when suddenly, vines exploded out of the ground and grabbed all everyone but Ken. He watched helplessly as his friends and his Digimon struggled to break free. Miyako looked up and screamed.

"KEN! WATCH OUT!"

Ken looked and behind him was a giant tidal wave. Before he could react, the tidal wave came crashing down on him. To his horror, the water was _dragging _him to the ocean. He had his eyes closed from the water rushing around him. He could hear his friends crying out his name.

"KEN! KEN!"

Within a few seconds, he was in the Dark Ocean. Underneath its surface seemed like a bottomless pit. Ken tried to swim to the surface but something was holding onto him. He looked down and saw something like a black blob holding onto him. It started to move its way up like a snake. When it reached his waist, a black beam appeared from his pocket where he put his digivice. Ken couldn't hold his breath any longer and blacked out.

******************

"W-What is this place?"

Ken woke up and found himself in a dimly lit underground hallway with jail cells at the sides. He heard footsteps coming. Ken looked desperately for a place to hide but found nothing. Three men came in. Two of them carried spears and looked like guards. The third man wore an Egyptian priest's hat and had some strands of brown hair above his blue eyes.

"I don't know how I got here!" Ken quickly said to them.

They continued to walk and didn't seem to hear him. They walked _trough _him.

"Yume?" Ken wondered.

He followed where the three went. They stopped when they were almost at the end of the hallway. The high priest looked at one of the jail cells. A robed figure was inside and a hood covered the face.

"Guards, leave us be." The high priest said without turning his eyes off of the prisoner.

The two men acknowledged and left.

"Why did you do it?" said the high priest.

The prisoner looked up at him and quickly ran against the bars.

"I already said that I didn't do it!" The prisoner pleaded.

_That voice…it sounds familiar…_Ken thought.

"Why did you do it?" The high priest repeated.

"I didn't-"

"There were dozens of witnesses. Stop lying."

"Just listen to me! It's not what it looks like!"

"You're facing capital punishment for attempted assassination on the pharaoh _and _for trying to steal the Millennium Items. Tell the truth."

"It _is _the truth!"

The high priest turned his back and started to walk off. His hands were balled into fists, which were shaking. The prisoner looked trough the bars and yelled to him.

"Please! You have to believe me! I didn't do it! Kaiba!"

Kaiba stopped walking but didn't turn his back.

"Call me by my proper title, _prisoner._" He said icily.

Everything started to fade around Ken. The next thing he knew, he saw his friends looking down on him. He gasped and looked around. Almost all the Digimon were back in rookie form and the rest of the Digidestined looked a bit worn out but fine. They were back on the field where Ken and Wormmon landed.

"Ken! You're alright!" Miyako yelled happily.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"We saw the tidal wave dragging you down into the Dark Ocean. A minute later, the vines that were holding us just disappeared. Your body floated back to the shore. We grabbed you and that's when we ran for it." Daisuke explained.

"It's really strange." Iori said. While you were gone, nothing attacked us."

"Guys…" Ken said.

"Yeah?"

"Something happened to me this morning." He said. "I heard my voice…no…the Digimon Kaiser's voice was what I heard. And I just had this dream. It mentioned the word 'pharaoh'. There was a prisoner who sounded familiar. I couldn't see his face. And there was a high priest named Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" Takeru said. "As in the duelist defeated by Yugi Mutou and the CEO of KaibaCorp?"

"It could be just a coincidence though." Miyako said. "Is there anything else, Ken?"

Ken shook his head.

"Thanks for helping me." He said. "We better get home now."

They walked towards the TV set and held up their digivices. A few seconds later, everybody was back in the real world and in the computer rooms where they opened the Digiport.

"Ken-chan, are you sure there isn't anything else you need to say?" Wormmon said.

"Don't worry, Wormmon." His partner said. "I'm okay now."

Wormmon went back inside Ken's backpack and they walked out of the empty school.

*******************

"Mokuba! Go to bed!" Seto yelled down the hall.

"Ok!" Mokuba yelled back.

Seto went to the bathroom to wash up. He washed his face with a washcloth. When he looked up to see his reflection…

"What the-?!"

The reflection had changed. It was dressed in different clothing. The face seemed to carry an expression of guilt, anger and sadness. Seto then heard a pleading voice. _Please! You have to believe me! I didn't do it! Kaiba! _The reflection started to warp and then changed back to normal.

What was _that _about?" Seto said.

*******************

Ken laid in his bed while Wormmon was by his side.

"Oyasuminasai Wormmon."

"Oyasuminasai Ken."

Within a few minutes, they fell asleep. Unknown to both of them, a shadow came out of Ken's Digivice. The shadow slithered across the floor like a snake ready to snatch its prey. The shadow climbed up to Ken's bed and looked at him.

"Now my plan shall truly begin." It hissed.

The shadow went on the bed and started to cover Ken.

I'll most likely have the revised third chapter posted tomorrow. Review please!

Random Yu-Gi-Oh fact: Anzu means apricot


	3. Awakenings

Oh tacky Christmas tree! Oh tacky Christmas tree! (Don't ask) It's been Christmas Day for me for less then an hour as I'm typing this. Thanks again for the reviews! Arigato to saria-the-green-haired for beta-reading this. ^^

Translations:

Ohayo: Good morning

-san: Placed at the end of a person's name. Used as 'Mr.', 'Ms.', and 'Mrs.' or for being polite to a person you don't know well.

Nani?: What?

daijoubu desu ka?: Are you ok?

Aibou: Partner

The original name for Izzy was Koushirou.

Chapter 3

Awakenings 

"Master…master…please…we must be awaken before it's too late."

"Too late for what? Who are you?"

Whispers. That was all Ken could hear in the dark. He was hearing many whispers but could only make out a few. 

"We can't say too much. Your dark side is probably listening. But if you don't find and awake us soon, everyone and everything around you will be gone." The feminine voice continued.

"How do I find you?"

"You have to-" 

Before another word could be spoken, flares of dark purple light appeared all around. Ken could hear the voices yelling in alarm.

"No! He found us!"

"Watch out!"

A stream of fire headed towards Ken…

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan! It's time to wake up!"

Ken snapped open his eyes. Wormmon was bouncing on his bed.

"Wake up!"

"Hey!"

Ken threw a pillow at his Digimon but the little creature ducked.

"Then get up!"

"Fine, but no sweets for you."

"Aww!!"

He went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. _Who am I suppose to find? _He thought. A small frown then appeared on his face. Something in the reflection seemed a bit…off. Ken shrugged that thought and washed up. He didn't see anything wrong with him. During breakfast his D-Terminal beeped.

_Hey Ken!_

_I just wanted to see if you were all right after yesterday. You gave everybody a scare. __Koushirou_ _and I were checking the area that attacked us but nothing unusual was there. We couldn't even find a trace of the Dark Gate. I told __Koushirou_ _about the attack and he said that we should be careful in case whatever attacked us comes back. Well, I hope you're ok. Cya!_

_Love,_

_Miyako_

_P.S. Don't forget to ask the famous Yugi Mutou if he could help Daisuke. (I'm actually starting to feel sorry for him since Hikari and I already beat him about 15 times . ^^;;)_

Ken smiled. He knew Miyako would see check on him just in case. He typed out his reply.__

_Thanks for checking on me, Miyako. I'm  fine now. Hopefully nothing will happen to us anytime soon. I'll ask Yugi if he could help Daisuke. (You beat him 20 times I think) *laughs* Cya soon!_

He sent the e-mail and turned to his partner.

"Do you mind staying home? We're not going to meet the others today."

"Ok." Wormmon said.

Ken patted Wormmon, took his backpack and left the apartment.

*************

"I'm sure he can explain about yesterday." Yugi said.

"Ya mean when he disappeared out of thin air in a second?" Jounouchi said. "He's gonna have a hard time explainin' that."

"You know, Yugi, whenever strange things happen, you always end up in the middle of it." Honda said.

"Too true." Anzu commented.

The classroom door slide open and Ken came in.

"Ohayo" He greeted Yugi and his friends.

"Ohayo" They said back casually.

Jounouchi elbowed Yugi.

"Ask him" He whispered.

Yugi turned to Ken.

"Umm…Ichihouji-san, we were wondering about what happened to you yes-"

Yugi got interrupted when the teacher came in. Everybody went to his or her seats.

"We'll ask him after school." Jounouchi whispered to Yugi.

****************

When the dismissal bell rang, Ken walked out the classroom door and Yugi followed him.

"Ichihouji-san, there's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Ken interrupted. "There's something I need to ask you too."

"Nani?"

"A friend of mine wants tips on Duel Monsters. He asked me if you could help him since you are a famous duelist."

"Umm…maybe when I have the time." Yugi responded. "Now I need to ask you about something. I know it'll sound weird but what happened to you yes-"

Ken suddenly started to lean forward but caught himself. 

"daijoubu desu ka?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Ask me tomorrow before school. Excuse me"

Ken walked to the boys' bathroom. Nobody else was there. He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. His reflection was smirking at him.

"Awww…don't like what you're seeing?" It sneered.

"T-This is impossible." Ken stuttered.

Now the reflection was laughingat him. Ken took a few steps backwards but then felt something move. He turned around but nobody was there. He looked down and panicked. His shadow was moving by itself. It circled around him like a vulture.

"What's wrong? Afraid of your own shadow?" The reflection mocked.

Ken couldn't believe what was happening. Before he could react, the shadow sprang towards him.

************

Yugi was walking home, wondering about what happened.

_I hope Ichihouji-san is all right. _He thought. 

_There's something about him. _Yami said. 

_What do you mean?_ Said Yugi.

_I sensed magic from him. It's the same type of magic used for the Shadow Realm  _The alter ego answered.

_But how does that fit into yesterday? He said something about a 'digiport', whatever that is. _Yugi said.

Yugi passed by an alley. Unknown to him, someone was waiting. The person jumped and grabbed Yugi into the alley.

"I dare you to scream."__

_Aibou! _Yami yelled. 

Before the former pharaoh could appear, the person held up a black and gray small device in his hand. Out of the device came snake shaped shadows. They jumped and pinned Yugi against the wall. Yugi struggled to break free but the shadows were binding his arms and legs painfully. One shadow snake wrapped its body around Yugi's mouth to muffle out his pleas. The person let out a cruel laugh. Another shadow slithered around Yugi's neck and lifted the Millennium Puzzle. The figure snatched it. Tears rolled down Yugi's face as he tried to free himself.

"The pharaoh can't help you." The thief sneered.

The thief raised his fist and punched Yugi. Again, the thief laughed.

"This is too easy. I expected the owner of the Millennium Puzzle to be a worthier adversary. Oh well. One down, six to go."

He walked a few steps back against the opposite wall and disappeared. The shadow minions disappeared with him.

"Give him back!!!" Yugi cried out.

Yugi hit the wall where the thief disappeared, hoping somehow he could follow him. He dropped to his knees and shed more tears.

"Give him back…"

*****************

"You're saying you all got the same e-mail from Ken?" Miyako said.

"Yeah." Daisuke answered. "It just said 'Go to the Digiworld and make sure to bring your Digimon.' Then just signed as Ken."

The five Digidestined and their Digimon were in the Digiworld again. They were on a valley with a plateau nearby.

"Hmm…" Iori wondered. "That somehow doesn't sound like Ken at all."

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Hikari said.

A cold laugh rang through the valley. Everybody gasped. They haven't heard that sound for four years but they could still recognize it.

"Look!" Gatomon pointed.

A boy in black boots, blue, and white pants and shirt, black gloves, and a dark blue and yellow cape holding a black whip was on top of the plateau. He didn't wear the purple tinted sunglasses or had the spiky hair anymore but was still recognizable. He smirked and looked down at the Digidestined and their partners.

"Ken!" Miyako yelled.

"Correction." Takeru said angrily. "Make that the Digimon Kaiser!"

The Digimon Kaiser laughed again.

"Where's Ken?!" Daisuke demanded.

The Digidestined couldn't believe who was right in front of them. Miyako held back tears while the others looked at their former enemy angrily. The Digimon Kaiser looked at Daisuke with a derisive grin.

"Well my worthy adversary, shall we start off from where we last left our game?"

Davis growled at the Digimon Kaiser.

"No! We're starting a whole new game! This time, winner takes all!"

This chapter is pretty much my Christmas present to all of you. ^^ Hopefully it was good. Review as always.

Random Digimon fact (credit goes to saria-the-green-haired for telling me this): The voices for Mimi and Koushirou are done by the same seiryuu. (XD XD)

Merry Christmas!


	4. A Whole New Game

Many thanks to saria-the-green-haired for beta reading this chapter. ^^

Translations:

Matte!: Wait!

Kuso!: Shit! (Congratulations! You learned a curse in Japanese! XD)

Chapter 4

A Whole New Game 

The Digimon Kaiser whistled. An Airdramon, who had a Dark Spiral on its tail, flew down and landed besides its master. With one crack of the Digimon Kaiser's whip, the ground rumbled and five Darktyrannomon appeared from behind the plateau.

"I wonder if you became stronger." The Kaiser said.

Another crack of his whip and the Darktyrannomon stomped towards the Digidestined. Their Digivices beeped but the Kaiser held up his. Black waves emitted from the dark Digivice and came straight at the group, knocking them down.

"Since when did Ken's Digivice do _that?!" Hikari said._

"It must be under the dark influences of the Kaiser." Takeru responded.

"You all make great entertainment but now I need to kill you." The Kaiser smirked.

Before the Digidestined could hold up their Digivices again, their enemy held up his.

"If I'm correct I was able to _block the Digivolution with this. So unless you want another dose of the dark shock wave…" He threatened._

"Digi-Armor Energize!" The Digidestined cried out.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Raidramon!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…Halsemon!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon!"

The Digidestined and Digimon charged towards the Darktyrannomon. The two forces clashed and began the fight. While holding onto Raidramon, Daisuke saw from among the chaos that the Digimon Kaiser jumped onto the Airdramon's back and started to fly off. _He's getting away! Daisuke thought angrily._

"Daisuke!" Takeru yelled through the noise. "You want a piece of the Digimon Kaiser, right? You follow him while the rest of us fight off his force!"

"But-"

"Don't worry about us being outnumbered! We can handle it!" Hikari said. "Just go and get him!"

Daisuke nodded. He turned to his Digimon.

"What are we waiting for Raidramon? Let's go!"

"Daisuke, matte!" Miyako yelled to him.

"What?"

"Please…please try and at least find out what happened to Ken." She said.

Daisuke nodded again. He and Raidramon rode off and followed the Airdramon's path. They could see the Kaiser riding on it from a distance.

"Come on Raidramon! We can't let him get away!"

Raidramon speeded up. Within a minute or so, Raidramon and Airdramon were side by side.

"Alright Kaiser! There are a few answers I want to know! The first is where's Ken?!" Daisuke demanded.

"He's gone." The Kaiser smirked. "Soon, you and the others will join him as well!"

"If you're so sure, then why are you running?!"

"Daisuke! Look!" Raidramon growled.

Daisuke looked ahead and realized they were running straight at a large flying metallic ship.

"There's the board my adversary, our game shall soon start." The Digimon Kaiser laughed.

********************

Ken opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor. He stood up and groaned. He couldn't remember much of the attack since his own shadow (or at least what looked like his) knocked him out. Ken looked around and noticed he seemed to be in an old library. The shelves were filled with thick books covered in dust as though they hadn't been used for years. He got up and looked.

"Why am I here?"

           He took out a book from one of the many shelves and opened it. More dust had gathered between the pages, which Ken blew away. 

"Blank pages?" He said curiously.

Ken placed the book back on its shelf and looked around some more. There was one shelf tucked away in a corner that contained scrolls. Next to the shelf was a desk with a photo of his brother, Osamu, along with a soap dish and a stick used to blow bubbles. Ken found the door but it was locked.

"There must be something in this room that can help me."

_Master…_

"Who's there?" Ken said in alarm.__

He looked around the room and saw light shining from beneath the floor boards a few feet away from the scroll filled shelf. Ken knelt down carefully, dug his nails into the floor board and pulled. The dusty floor burst open like a door and the light disappeared. Ken coughed and waved his hand to clear the flying dust. When it settled he looked down.

"A deck of cards?"

_Welcome back, Master Kenamun. _Said the whispers from Ken's dream.

*****************

"Raidramon! Try again!"

"I can't, Daisuke! It's too high!"

The Digimon Kaiser had just landed on his new base. Raidramon and Daisuke were trying to get on by jumping and holding onto one of the bars at the bottom of the ship. Unfortunately, the attempts were useless, and Daisuke noticed that they were lagging behind.

"Hey! Need a lift?" said Takeru.

Daisuke looked up. Pegasusmon and Takeru flew down and Daisuke jumped off Raidramon onto Pegasusmon's back. Raidramon followed, dedigivolving to Veemon and also landing on Takeru's digimon.

"You guys managed to get through his forces?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah…but it seems too easy. You think for someone who wants revenge he would want to kill us as soon as possible." Takeru said.

The group flew high enough to see the whole deck and found it vacant.

"Do you think it's safe to land?" Hikari asked.

"He probably set up some traps on deck. We'll just have to stay up until we find an entrance." Said Iori.

They flew around the ship looking for an entrance. Except for the occasional flap of wings and the low hum of the ship's engines and propellers, not a single sound was heard. The Digidestined and Digimon were too tense to talk to each other and nothing was happening on deck.

"There's the entrance." Miyako said and pointed.

Still expecting an attack on deck, everybody landed carefully and quietly. Again, the uncomfortable silence came between them as they looked at the gigantic metal doors.

"Care if we do the honors?" Nefertimon said.

"Do it." Hikari said.

Armadillomon and Veemon armor digivolved to Digmon and Flamdramon. Along with the other three Digimon they attacked, and broke down the doors. Everybody looked at the large and empty corridor then went inside. When they reached the end, all they saw was a large empty room.

"Hey! What's that?" Daisuke said.

At the back of the room, resting gently on a pedestal, sat a golden pyramid with an eye in the middle.

"It looks perfectly harmless." Miyako said.

Daisuke took one step forward but Hikari put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait. There's something…odd about that pyramid." She said.

"What do you mean, Hikari?" Takeru asked.

"I-I can't really explain it. It just feels like there's something in it." Hikari said.

"Don't touch other people's things without permission."

Behind the group stood the Digimon Kaiser, wearing his customary smirk.

"What are you waiting for, Kaiser? Have you lost your touch?" Daisuke taunted.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same question." Said the Kaiser. "But since you asked to be attacked…"

The Digimon Kaiser snapped his fingers and three pairs of red and ominous eyes glowed behind him. The creature stomped forward. It was a large blue T-Rex with the skull of a dinosaur on the end of one arm and a mechanical dinosaur head on the other.

"Obviously he needs no introduction so let our game begin! Deltamon! Attack!" The Kaiser ordered.

Deltamon stomped towards the Digidestined. The armored Digimon charged towards the virus Digimon. Hikari, Takeru and Miyako were already on their Digimons' backs and searching for the dark spiral. When they spotted it, the Digimon began their attack. While in the midst of the battle, Daisuke noticed the Digimon Kaiser sneaking around them and heading towards the gold pyramid. Daisuke ran towards the pedestal and blocked the Kaiser.

"So is this some kind of weapon that'll beat us?" Daisuke growled.

"You're certainly a bit smarter than you look but, you're only partly right." He sneered.

Daisuke looked at the artifact out of the corner of his eye. _Hikari said that something was in it. Just what could it be? _He thought. The Kaiser seemed to have read his mind.

"You're wondering just what it is exactly. I dare you to touch it." He said with a grin.

Not thinking, Daisuke grabbed the object but electric sparks came out, giving him a minor electric shock. He let go immediately.

"Baka." The Digimon Kaiser sneered. "You think I wouldn't put security measures?"

Meanwhile back at the battle, the armored Digimon had managed to get past Deltamon's defenses by tying it down with Pegasusmon's and Nefertimon's Golden Noose and prepared for the final strike.

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Fire Rocket!"

The Dark Spiral shattered into pieces and Deltamon dropped to the ground. The Digidestined and Digimon joined Daisuke and looked at their enemy.

"Where's Ken?!" Miyako demanded.

"Aww…miss your boyfriend?" The Digimon Kaiser taunted.

"Alright Kaiser, tell me where was I when I was pummeling you into oblivion, last time." Takeru threatened, raising his fists.

"I'm _so_ scared." The Kaiser said sarcastically.

The Digidestined's enemy whistled. The ceiling opened and scores of Bakemon floated down ready to attack. Daisuke tried to look where the Kaiser was, but too many of the ghost Digimon blocked his view, trying to attack him. Luckily Flamedramon came in and knocked down a few.

"Daisuke, just go and get the Digimon Kaiser. Don't worry about me!"

Daisuke ran and saw the enemy grabbing the gold pyramid. He was just about to tackle him when the gold artifact glowed and a black barrier surrounded the Digimon Kaiser, knocking him back.

"Here's a taste of our new game!" The Digimon Kaiser announced.

The room became distorted and the walls, ceiling, floor and Bakemon disappeared. All the Digimon ended up in their rookie forms. Daisuke could've sworn he heard an agonizing scream coming right from the pyramid as it glowed. _Someone is in there! _He realized. The digidestined found themselves in a bleak area. Hikari dropped on her knees.

'T-the darkness…it's…much…stronger…then…the…Dark…Ocean's."

The Kaiser took out a card and a black aura encircled him.

"I summon the Tri-Horned Dragon!"

The card glowed and then formed into an enormous blue dragon with long bronze colored claws and three horns on top of its head.

"What is THAT?!" Miyako gasped.

"It's not any Digimon we know!" said Takeru.

"Show them the Shadow Realm's idea of a welcome!" He ordered his dragon.

The Digidestined ran as fast as possible while the dragon took flight with the Kaiser on its back. 

"Burn them!"

The Tri-Horned Dragon aimed a stream of fire at the Digidestined. They barely missed the attack. The Digimon Kaiser was enjoying the chase until electric sparks came out of the gold pyramid he was holding. The shock was stronger than the one Daisuke received because the sparks went through his gloves causing him to let go of the item. Daisuke turned back a bit and grabbed it before it could crash to the ground. He ran back to his friends. The item glowed.

"This could be our way out!" Iori said.

Everybody touched the golden pyramid and disappeared in a flash of light. The Digimon Kaiser was a second too late to catch them.

"Kuso!" He cursed.

"The council is not happy and neither am I." A voice hissed from behind him.

The Digimon Kaiser turned around to see a blue-eyed, brown haired boy around his age behind him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

*********************

The Digidestined were back in the Digital World. Daisuke was still holding the item and looked at it.

"I don't get it. How could the Digimon Kaiser do that?" Daisuke said.

"We'll need to rest and figure out a plan once we're home." Takeru said.

They went to the nearest TV and opened the portal back to the real world. They found themselves in Hikari and Taichi's bedroom. Koushirou and Taichi were rather relieved to see them.

"What happened, Hikari? You said you would be in the Digital World for a few minutes but it's about a hour now!" Taichi said.

"Wait a minute, why's Koushirou here?" Takeru asked.

"I found something strange when I was looking at the map of the Digital World and it's not good." Koushirou answered.

"It probably has something to do with the Digimon Kaiser." Daisuke said.

"What?!" Taichi and Koushirou yelled.

"We don't know what happened to Ken but the Digimon Kaiser is back.." Miyako said sadly.

"So what do you need to tell us?" said Daisuke.

Koushirou sat in front of the computer and entered the program containing the map of the Digital World. Black spots dotted some of the areas.

"Look familiar?" Koushirou said.

"It looks just like when the Digimon Kaiser first came along." Said Hikari.

"Well there's one big difference." Koushirou explained.

He clicked on one of the black spots. It was a closer look at the area, which was gray, white and black. Everybody else looked in alarm.

"It's defiantly an area the Kaiser took over." Koushirou explained pointing at the dark spire in the background. "I checked the other areas and it's the same story."

"So you're saying if the Kaiser takers over the Digital World…" Taichi said.

"Darkness will be everywhere." Koushirou finished.

"We can't let that happen!" Daisuke said in determination. "We grabbed something from the Kaiser that might help us."

Daisuke handed Koushirou the gold artifact.

"Looks Egyptian since the eye in the middle is the Eye of Horus. Is there anything else you know about it?" Koushirou said.

"We got teleported to a strange realm when the Kaiser was using it. I thought I heard someone's scream from it." Daisuke said.

"So there is something or someone in there." Hikari said.

"Hmm…I might have to take it apart to know what it is exactly." Koushirou announced.

Before anyone else could say anything, the pyramid glowed and floated out of Koushirou's hands. A ball of light appeared behind the artifact and started to shape into a person. The person had black spiky hair with red tips and blonde bangs. He was wearing an unbuttoned blue jacket over a black shirt and blue pants and boots. He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?!" He demanded.

***************

The Digimon Kaiser was standing in front of a very angry council.

"First day back in the hikari world and already you failed!"

"How could you let them gain possession of the most important Millennium Item?!"

"Now council, Yami no Kaiba and I already have another plan that involves taking _another_ Millennium Item." The Digimon Kaiser said calmly. "What's even better about it is that I can also take the possession of the bearer's God Card."

The council seemed to have figured out who he was talking about.

"So you're planning on targeting the traitor, Yami Ken?"

"Yes. Besides, isn't Yami no Malik long due for a trial? Treason is a serious charge."

Ummm…R&R please? ^^ Sorry that there isn't a random for this chapter. Too sleepy to find one. Zzzz…


	5. Meetings

Thanks for the reviews again! Many thanks to saria-the-green-haired for beta-reading. (or nitpicking, as she might put it. XD)

Angel Reaper: Hopefully in less than two weeks I'll be able to post brand new chapters. ^^ You don't have to review for this chapter and the next one. Even though I added scenes I'm still sticking to the basic plot.

Behold the Void: Heh. ^^; I was thinking about that the first time I wrote chapter 3.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Meetings 

Malik sat in his armchair, thinking of another strategy to kill Yugi. No one else was in the dimly lit room…or so he thought.

"Yami no Malik, don't hide."

Malik stood up, grabbing the Millennium Rod from the table beside him.

"Show yourself, intruder." He growled as he unsheathed part of the Millennium Rod, turning it into a dagger.

The blonde haired teen looked around still holding his weapon.

"Very well than, Yami no Malik. If you refuse to come out…"

A whip darted out of one dark corner and wrapped itself tightly around Malik. He clenched the Millennium Rod and started to cut the whip.

"Bad idea."

Electricity shot out of the whip and hit Malik. He screamed in pain from the few moments of the shock and collapsed. Yami Ken came out of the shadows, holding onto the other end of the whip. He kneeled down and took the Millennium Rod from the now unconscious Malik. 

"You should've listened."

The Millennium Rod glowed, teleporting the two to the Shadow Realm, where the council and Yami Kaiba were waiting.

"Council members and Yami no Kaiba, I present to you, Yami Malik." Yami Ken said, sounding smug. "Pardon his condition. He didn't want to come willingly."

Yami Ken turned to Yami Kaiba and handed him the Millennium Rod. With the magical object in hand, he turned to Malik.

"It's useless to hide from us, traitor. If you refuse to come out then we'll force you out."

A bolt of black light shot out of the Millennium Rod and struck Malik. The teen's face started to change. Markings around his eyes appeared, his hair became wilder and spikier. He opened his eyes, looked around, and glared at the two yamis.

"What? No hello to your old colleagues?" Yami Ken jeered.

"Or did you forget who we were while trying to take over the hikari world for yourself?" Yami Kaiba hissed.

"At least _I _managed to enter the hikari world before either of you fools did." Yami Malik retorted.

"Now is not the time to mock him, you two. Yami Kaiba, the Millennium Rod has been returned to you, your part of the plan must be done. Yami Ken, take Yami Malik to the prison. We will have a trial later." The council member sitting in the middle said.

Yami Ken along with two other guards, forced Yami Malik on his feet and shoved him out of the room. The Millennium Rod glowed and Yami Kaiba disappeared.

*******************

"I'm gonna get my hands on whoever did this!" Jounouchi growled.

"We'll ask Yugi once he wakes up but, for now just let him sleep." Anzu said trying to calm him down.

"Yugi isn't the only one we should worry about." Honda said. "Yami could be anywhere by now."

Jounouchi had remembered that he needed new cards for his deck, and while walking to the game shop, had passed an alley and found Yugi sobbing on the floor, the Millennium Puzzle missing. Jounochi had helped Yugi up.

"Are you sure the Millennium Puzzle wasn't in the alley?" Sugoroku asked.

"I'm sure." Jounouchi answered.

They heard a door opening. Yugi came in the room. Such a cheerless expression would be rarely shown on someone like Yugi but when his friends saw him, it was one of those rare times.

"Yugi…" Anzu started to say in concern.

"It's my fault." Yugi whispered. " I-I should have fought back. I should have yelled for help. I should have done something…"

"Listen Yugi, whatever happened I'm sure there was no way you could've stopped it!" Jounouchi said.

"How could have the Puzzle been stolen?" Honda asked.

"S-Someone grabbed me. The thief wasn't normal. He had a device. Creatures came out of it, held me, then-" Yugi stopped for a moment. "my Millennium Puzzle was taken."

"He didn't take anything else?" Anzu said.

"No. The thief knows about Yami because he said 'The pharaoh can't help you' and just disappeared after that." Yugi answered and then sighed. "How are we going to find Yami? I couldn't see the thief's face."

Nobody had the answer to that question. _Please be ok Yami. _Yugi prayed. Outside of the Mutou house, Yami Kaiba smirked as he looked in.

"Rest tonight, runt. But soon, you'll meet your maker."

***************

The Digidestined stood there, dumbstruck. A spiky tri-colored haired boy had just come out of an object, that they knew little about. He looked around in confusion than turned to the Digidestined, angry.

"I'll ask again." He growled. "Where am I?"

Hikari stepped forward.

"This is kind of hard to explain but we just saved you from whoever stole you." She said.

The boy looked at the group with caution. A 'third' eye appeared on his forehead as he looked. It then disappeared.

"I see you're telling the truth." He said. "So how did you take back the Millennium Puzzle?"

"You mean that thing that's around your neck?" Daisuke said. "We don't know how it got stolen but someone who calls himself the Digimon Kaiser had it. After some fighting we managed grab it."

"Will he come back?" The boy asked.

The Digidestined looked at each other. They'd never thought about that possibility. Though the answer was obvious.

"Knowing the Digimon Kaiser, he will." Takeru answered. "What's your name anyway?"

"Yami." He said.

"Yami, when the Digimon Kaiser was using the Millennium Puzzle. There was a scream coming out of it and we got teleported to some sort of dark realm. Was it you that was screaming?" Daisuke said.

"Yes." Yami sighed. "The Millennium Puzzle's power comes from me mostly. My magic was not meant to be used against my will. That dark realm you were sent to is called the Shadow Realm."

"And the electric sparks?" Daisuke asked.

"A minor defense." Yami replied.

"Does anybody own the Millennium Puzzle?" Koushirou asked.

"Of course. My aibou is the owner." Yami said. "He must be devastated seeing me get stolen. I must go back to him soon."

"Where does he live and what's his name?" Taichi asked.

"His name is Mutou, Yugi and he lives in Domino City." Yami replied.

Everybody looked at him wide eyed.

"You're…KIDDING, right?" Daisuke said. "As in the famous duelist?"

"Hai." Yami answered looking at Daisuke as though he asked a very odd question. "Just where am I?"

"You're in the Odaiba district of Tokyo." Said Taichi.

"Do you have a phone? I need to call aibou." Yami asked.

Hikari handed him the cordless phone. He dialed Yugi's home number.

*****************

"Hello, Mutou resid-Yami?"

Everyone looked up. Yugi's grandfather handed the phone to his grandson.

"Yami! Where are you? Are you ok?" He immediately said.

"Clam down Aibou." Yami said on the other line. "I'm fine and I'm in the Odaiba district of Tokyo."

"How'd you end up in Tokyo?" Yugi asked.

"It's a long story but some people helped and took back the Millennium Puzzle from the thief. We can trust them. I'll explain more later." Yami replied. "I'll be staying over at a friend's apartment tonight."

"How are we going to pick you up tomorrow? You're all the way in Tokyo." Said Yugi.

The spiky haired boy waited a few minutes for an answer. He heard his dark side talking to some people in the background. Then Yami answered.

"I'll take a bullet train with them. They said that the ride would last about a few hours. We'll meet at Domino Station at around two. Don't worry, aibou. Nothing will happen to me." He added.

"Ok. Bye Yami." Yugi said and then hanged up.

"So what's gonna happen?" Jounouchi asked.

"We're meeting him at the Domino Train Station at two, tomorrow." Yugi said. "Some people managed to get back the Millennium Puzzle. Yami said we could trust them."

"Do you think they know who was the thief?" Anzu said.

"Probably. We'll just have to find out tomorrow." Yugi answered.

Maybe it was just him worrying too much but the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle couldn't shake off this strange feeling that something would happen once he met Yami again.

******************

"I can't do this. The magic I had in my past life is probably gone now."

Don't be so doubtful. You still have your magic. The female voice said. 

_Wingweaver is right, master. Your magic hasn't been used for millenniums but with enough patience, it'll come back to you._

Ken had been trying for the last few hours (or at least that's what it felt like to him) summoning at least one of his monsters from the cards. According to what the cards said, he'd had a past life in Ancient Egypt. He was called Kenamun, a priest and a powerful duelist. Ken sighed and took his hand off the Duel Monsters deck. 

"Maybe you could show me some of my memories and I'll be able to figure out how to tap into my magic."

_No. You can do this on your own. _Wingweaver said firmly after a few seconds of silence.

He could tell from the cards' delay and answer that they were hiding something.

"Why can't you-?"

Ken looked up. The door was opening. Unfortunately the person who came in was an eyesore for him.

"Hello, hikari" The person sneered.

The person in front of Ken was another him. The differences were that this Ken was dressed the Digimon Kaiser suit and wore a smirk.

"So do you like your soul room? After all, it does represent you." He continued.

Ken didn't respond, merely giving his yami a glare. The double looked at the Duel Monsters deck and laughed.

"You found it already. It's such a shame that you don't remember what _I _remember. But it's probably for the best."

"What do you want, Digimon Kaiser?" Ken said coolly.

"For a former child genius you don't seem too bright. I thought it was obvious." The Kaiser taunted.

"It isn't just revenge and world domination you want. There's something else." Ken growled.

"You really don't remember!" The Kaiser said in pretend surprise. "You probably don't know even your former name!"

"Actually I do and I know I had a previous life." Ken snapped. "Now, just what are you planning?!"

He grabbed his dark self by the collar. Like a flash the Kaiser punched him in the stomach, grabbed and then flipped him. Ken was lying on the floor.

"Sorry I can't stay and taunt you more, but I have a plan to focus on." Yami Ken scoffed.

Ken got up, but his other self shut the door in his face.

"Let me out!" He screamed while banging the door.

He heard his dark self's voice, which was sneering.

"I'll tell your friends you miss them before they're killed."

*****************

My past life…just how was my past life like? Seto Kaiba wondered. He shook his head. It's true that he remembers the visions of the past Isis showed him but he didn't care. All he wanted to focus on was to become the most powerful duelist in the world. Whatever happened in the past, it already happened and it didn't matter anymore. His harsh childhood years have taught him that. Seto went back to working on a new program in his computer. Who was that voice I heard? He thought. 

"Damn it!" The CEO cursed.

He didn't understand why that incident with seeing his past self in the mirror and not his reflection troubled him. Isis's visions didn't faze him, why should this be any different?

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Who's there?!"

Seto turned around.

"What the-?!"

Before another word could escape his lips, he disappeared. Yami Kaiba grinned as he held the Millennium Rod.

"You're finally under my control again."

@_@ That was six pages according to my Microsoft Word said. As always, review!

Random Yu-Gi-Oh fact (to make up from the last chapter): There are so far 140 episodes. o_o;;;

Random Digimon fact: There are 104 episodes of Digimon. (season 1 and 2 put together)


	6. Team Up

So sorry this chapter took so long! Computer problems, high school, and getting lazy are a BAD combination for a fanfic writer. MANY thanks to Mashimaro-Byul-012 and saria-the-green-haired for beta reading and pointing out some major flaws. ^^ Now some answers to the reviews:

Behold the Void: The "dark sides" of Ken and Seto aren't exactly original characters. I have seen fics where both of them were seen as separate individuals from their "hikari" sides. In my fic (and several others) the "dark influences" that surrounded Seto's heart-err…just read the chapter. ^^;

Zheryta: THIRTY-EIGHT PAGES?!!! *THUD*

Gema G. Gall: That is one of the reasons why I rewrote this fic. ^^ To make it more interesting!

Translations:

Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank you very much.

Make inu: Pathetic dog (Dubbers pretty much had that part right for Seto's insults to Jounouchi)

Enjoy now!

Chapter 6

Team Up 

"This is fifth attempt someone tried to steal the Millennium items."

There was in a room made of marble with a long table in the center of the room. Most of the men were dressed in white robe, with the exception of the one who had spoken; he was dressed in elegant Egyptian clothes, bedecked with beautiful gold jewelry, and was wearing an upside down gold pyramid with an eye in the middle around his neck. He had spiky black hair, which was red at the edges, and had blonde bangs. One of the men had blue eyes, with a few locks of brown hairs hanging into them. He wore a high priest's hat; his clothes were slightly less elegant clothes than the pharaoh's. He was holding a golden rod. The same eye that was on the pharaoh's necklace was also on the rod.

"What's amazing is how this thief managed to get past all the security, your majesty," the high priest said.

"Sire, if these attempts continue, the thief will eventually target you," one advisor said.

"We'll need to have extra safety measures around the palace," said another.

"That will be useless."

Everybody turned their heads to look at a priest sitting near one end of the table. He had purple hair, violet eyes and dressed in a white cloak. He looked no older then fifteen.

"If this thief can bypass all of our security, then he probably has a connection to the palace," He continued.

"Then how are we going to stop thief from succeeding?" asked the High Priest.

"Looking for any suspicious servants, guards and any other people working for the palace is the only solution we have for now," The lavender eyed priest said.

***********************

The lavender-eyed priest was by himself in a long marble hall with columns supporting the ceiling.  He looked worried as he watched the sun setting through the window. He turned from the window as footsteps echoed through the hall.

"Kaiba?"

The High Priest came in wearing his usual uniform and holding the rod.

"What's wrong, Kenamun?" He asked concernedly. "Why are we meeting here alone?"

"I don't know how to explain this; even to you, Kaiba." Kenamun sighed.

"We've been best friends for years. I'm sure I can help you," Seto assured.

"I-I had been having blackouts. Whenever I wake up I find myself in a different place. It's been getting worse. The blackouts are lasting longer and happening more often," Kenamun started to explain.

"Did you go to a healer yet?" Seto said.

"I know that these blackouts aren't caused by an illness," Kenamun answered. "The blackouts started just before the attempts to steal the Millennium items happened. The places I wake up in are always near where an attempt happened. The days when I collapse are the same days when the thief tries to steal the Millennium Items. I…"

Ken woke up. He looked around and saw he was back in his soul room. _What are the Millennium Items?  _He thought. Ken looked at his Duel Monsters deck.

"I know you don't want to tell me too much of my past life but can you explain to me what are the Millennium Items?"__

_Very well than, master. But please don't ask any more questions about the past after this…_

********************

"We're almost there." Hikari said.

Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Hikari, Takeru and Yami were sitting together in the bullet train. The Digimon partners were hiding in their backpacks. To pass the time, Daisuke was getting help from Yami playing Duel Monsters. (Yami couldn't help but notice how Daisuke's skills were awfully similar to Jounouchi's when he'd started) The train had come to a stop when they arrived in Domino station. Everybody got off. They looked around the train station until they saw a small spiky haired boy with three other people.

"Yami!"

The boy ran and embraced Yami tightly.

"Arigato Gozamasu for finding him." He said to the Digidestined.

They introduced each other and went to a nearby park to discuss their new enemy.

"So this Digimon Kaiser is Ichijouji's dark side who's power hungry and is looking for revenge because you guys defeated him four years ago?" Honda asked.

"Yep. We don't know how he came back though or when he'll strike again," said Takeru.

"How about now?" A cold voice taunted.

Everybody stood up and looked around. The dark Ken walked from behind a tree wearing a black shirt and pants. He smirked.

"All right, _Kaiser, _you wanna fight, we can do it right here, right now!" Jounouchi growled.

"Oh look. The make inu is showing some teeth now," a second voice said.

Seto Kaiba appeared from behind another tree. He was also wearing all black. Somehow, his cobalt eyes looked darker and colder.

"I thought I had you sealed in the Shadow Realm," Yami said.

Yugi's friends and the Digidestined looked at him, confused by what he'd said; Yami seemed to have recognized Kaiba as someone else.

"You did, Yami. You did seal me in the Shadow Realm, but thanks to Yami Ken, I'm back," he said, laughing.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded.

"I am the dark influence that your yami got rid of in our first duel, Yugi." Yami Kaiba grinned.

Yugi noticed something in his hand.

"The Millennium Rod!"

Yami Kaiba smirked and held it up. The Millennium Rod glowed.

"Yami!"

"Daisuke!"

The trees' shadows had come alive forming themselves into black ropes. They sprang towards the two.

"Aibou, no!"

"Miyako, what do you think you're doing?!"

Yugi and Miyako had jumped towards them. Now the ropes had four people trapped. Yami Ken and Yami Kaiba walked back into the trees' shadows and disappeared. The shadowy ropes pulled down their prisoners and the Earth engulfed them.

*****************

"God damn it…"

Seto hit the door with his fist, tiredly. _It's useless…that imposter…no…he's not an imposter…_He couldn't explain how he knew. He just knew, like an instinct. _Whatever he is…he's in control of my body now and I'm trapped like a rat. _Seto sat on the floor, pulled up his knees to his chest and shivered. He was in an icebox, literally. Everything in the room was in ice. Despite the lack of windows light somehow shone through the walls. 

There was something about the room that disturbed Seto. It was like all emotions could not survive in the place. For the first time in a long time, Seto felt fear.

******************

"Well, this is unexpected." Yami Ken said.

The ropes held Yugi, Yami, Miyako and Daisuke in the air. They were all in the black and cold place known as the Shadow Realm.

"Aibou, you shouldn't have come," Yami whispered to his other half who was next to him. "I won't forgive myself if you're hurt."

"I've lost you too many times and I'm _not _letting you go this time." Yugi said in determination.

Yami Kaiba smiled mockingly.

"Your close bond with him will be broken, pharaoh."

Daisuke looked to his left at Miyako.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because the least I can do is try and save Ken from his dark side," she answered simply. "I care too much for him to just sit and watch."

Yami Ken and Yami Kaiba each held a card in their hands. They threw them in the air.

"Tri-Horned Dragon!"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The cards glowed and formed into dragons. It was clear to everyone else what the dragons were about to be ordered to do before the two yamis could voice their command. 

"Kill them!"

*Dives into a pit before she gets bombarded by flying objects* I couldn't help it but put a cliffhanger! I promise I'll try to post the next chapter in LESS then three weeks! Review please. ^^; *Dives back into pit as more flying objects come*

Random Yu-Gi-Oh fact (Bet that not a lot of people know this): The Japanese used to believe that dragons came from seahorses thus Seto's adopted last name (Kaiba) DOES make sense. XD Though that would mean his last name technically means baby dragon. XD


End file.
